Network management of user data, such as user profile and contact information, can include storage of user information, and storing updates of user information. Social media networks provide platforms for users to post user information for other users to view on user devices. There is a need for an improved network and user device interfacing with the network that enhances management and storage of user data for more efficient data sharing.